Three Step Formula - Gluttonous Buddha Seal
Three Step Formula: Gluttonous Buddha Seal is a fūinjutsu created by Katai meant to assist in the protection of Odi Bi as well as a weapon against shinobi of exceptional chakra. Katai refers to it as a trump card above all else, meant to set the stage for the Cloud Shinobi to obtain victory. The seal utilizes three distinct sequences in its design, or a multi-istep approach rarely seen in modern sealing methods. It is akin to three minor seals weaved together to create one complete project or an overall program meant to perform a specific phenomenon. Witnesses regard it as a powerful supporting technique, one that eliminates the troublesome requirement of upkeep by shifting the responsibility of powering to an external source. Metaphorically, Katai utilizes a small amount of his chakra to light a flammable patch of forest. The trees, leaves and earth itself becomes the nourishment need to upkeep the fire while wreaking havoc. Unlike other chakra draining seals, which simply transfer the stolen energy to its user, this fūinjutsu utilizes an anchor for secondary purposes. The first component of the overall formula commands it to Devour. Thus it will absorb chakra from anything and everything it comes into contact with. Techniques of simple composition that utilize basic nature transformation are reverted back to chakra and absorbed. However, the complexity of combining nature and shape manipulation nullifies the absorption. The next sequence instructs the seal to Flow.''Immediately after absorbing the chakra, the energy flows throughout the length of the object upon which the seal is placed. The formula for Flow was designed with the concept of the Chakra Transfer Technique. The last component of the seal is ''Reinforce. The chakra which flows throughout the seal is used to reinforce the anchor of the seal.The aftermath is a seal that absorbs chakra and uses it as both nourishment and amplification. Rather than absorbing the chakra into himself, Katai focuses on reinforcing the functionality of the anchor. When utilized on his weapons, they become stronger in all of their physical attributes. Harder without losing flexibility or becoming heavier. Objects meant for restriction are nearly impossible to break, draining the target of vitality while becoming stronger. They become an object meant to overcome all obstacles. Katai is able to flow his magnetic chakra through the anchor in order to attract his opponents and make binding the target easier. By implanting additional formula which have sealed his magnetic fields within, escaping certain weaponry is considered impossible. Invocation occurs through the usage of hand seals or chakra flow, allowing Katai to inflict it upon a variety of tools. The formula spreads from his body onto the targeted weapon or object before taking the form of a larger seal. When used upon larger surface areas, it is revealed that there is an image of a skinny buddha at the center whose belly continues to expand as more chakra is absorbed. It is a seal which can be used in tandem with other techniques in order to increase its durability. A popular example is through the usage of Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, where the summoned wall becomes nearly immune to basic techniques.